This invention is concerned with a method and a device for the measuring of wheel angles of vehicles. Comparatively many such methods and devices are known, which in a varying degree require careful placing of the vehicle and in general very careful adjustment of measuring sensors on wheels etc. These devices are not only demanding as to the mounting itself but are frequently also comparatively expensive and may also be difficult to handle. The devices are also rather easily damaged.
In view of the above there exists a need for a method and a device for the measuring of wheel angles of vehicles that is easier to handle, more easily mounted on a vehicle, accurate and preferably less expensive than these devices on the market today.